Feline Therapy
by Mrs-Doitsu
Summary: Eren has been snuffed off of his long romantic relationship with Mikasa and is in need of some comfort. So, Armin thinking he is doing the best for his friend, decides to buy the young man a cat that causes more trouble than comfort for Eren. But the cat may have more to him than what appears. ( Levi/Eren fic. Rating may change depending on future chapters. Slight Eren/Mikasa)
1. Prologue

**A/N:**_ Welcome to the pit I call, my fan fiction. You are in for the ride of your life. Whether you enjoy it or not is all up to you. Read on!_

~**Mrs Doitsu**

* * *

Did it really matter if they were _almost_ related? Sure, they grew up together, but they were not blood tied. So, just because they were _almost_ family, was that a valid reason to end a 6 year relationship that was just starting to get _serious_? Of course not.

Eren sighed. It was no use. _Really_.

What he was attempting to do was pin all the blame on his girlfriend and the circumstances around such an occurrence. She was of course, still standing in front of him now, as the heavy words drifted to his deaf ears;

"This isn't appropriate for us to be doing. We should stop."

Eren had spent the last minute rationalizing their relationship and how it was appropriate, how it _was not_ some sort of perverse incest. It wasn't. It was _fine_.

But some little seed of doubt and self hatred _screamed_ at him. Told him that she was right and that he should be evermore disgusted with himself for forcing such _filth_ onto her. It was a _disgrace._

He cast his face to the ground, feeling his face prickle with emotions and remorse, as well as anger. He ground his teeth, holding back the tears, trying his best to act mature, but of course blew that off by opening his mouth and speaking.

"Who the _hell_ told you it wasn't _right_." The hurt could not be mistaken in his quivering voice. "_Who!_ I'll kill them." His voice raised in volume as he looked up at her beautiful, flawless, and blank, mask-of-a face.

"No one, Eren. I decided to act on my _own_ feelings about it." She scowled at him, looking down at his head. "Stop acting like such a kid. Get over it."

And with that, she ripped her hands from his, which were being clutched tightly in desperation, and walked away from him.

He tried to catch her attention by pleading one last time. "Mikasa! _Please_!" But, the girl just continued walking away from his line of sight until he could see her no longer.

That was when Eren sank to his knees, and cried.


	2. Day1

**A/n: **_Oh my goodness! barely a week and I already have two reviews! I could just about cry! Now, for your enjoyment, this chapter is a lot longer than the prologue. I say this concerning my one reviewer who had mentioned they wanted a longer one._

_Well, I hope this pleases you! And finally, we get to see some Heichou in this. Well briefly. I'm all for cliff hangers! (Don't hate me... T^T) It's just how I keep you all coming back. Anyway, enough rambling! Enjoy! I'm going to go shower and sleep happily! Tell me what you think!_

**~Mrs Doitsu**

* * *

It had been _three_ months.

Eren was still '_mourning_' as he liked to call it. Armin said numerous times that it was more in the category of sulking. Did you hurt inside and out when you were sulking? Eren was pretty sure you _didn't_.

As well, Armin was constantly by his side now, since the month before, he had tried to end his life. _Very_ childish on his part, but he had felt at the time, that it would solve his problems.

So now, it was either his friends_ 24/7_ babysitting service, or counseling until his feelings were resolved and he functioned like a _normal_ person. Armin had personally wished that Eren had chosen the latter, but apparently counseling was '_scary_' or 'for _crazy people_' or '_Armin just shut up already_!'

He could not stop thinking about _her_. He missed her so much, it hurt his insides to the point of keeling over and moaning aloud in pain. He could barely live day to day without feeling as if he were no longer living, just _existing_.

And his boss had excused him from work, seeing as how productive he was in such a state, and was on leave until further notice, but he was _not_ fired. What the difference was, Eren didn't know, or cared.

At the moment, Armin was sitting at his kitchen table, watching Eren clean up the dishes from their home cooked meal that Armin had spent all day working on. It still had no effect on Eren's demeanor. He stood at the kitchen sink, his face blank, a faint hurt expression painted into his eyes, cleaning the dishes almost robotically.

It was a sad sight indeed for the young man, for just because of a girl, he was induced to what Armin had nicknamed; the _Romeo_ state. He was a bubbly, cheerful, extrovert, until she came into his life and mangled it, deeming Eren lifeless after such an experience.

Armin chose his next words carefully, as if approaching a dangerous and wild animal. The similarities startled Armin for a moment, before proceeding with his next choice words.

"Maybe you should think about possibly going to try dati-"

A harsh slam and crash stopped him in his tracks, making the smaller young man flinch. Eren was still standing at the sink, but a broken dish clutched in his hand, crimson pouring out of his newly opened wounds.

"Don't you_ dare_, try and tell me what you think I should be thinking about." Eren angrily bit out, clutching the makeshift weapon in his hand with even more strength. Armin stared at the other man in fear for his unpredictable actions.

"Eren..." Armin cautioned him gently.

"You're bleeding, calm down, it was just a _suggestion_, not a demand."Then he added lowly to himself;

"I honestly _would not_ expect you to know the difference in your state."

He slowly got up as the man was no trembling before him, the shard clattering into the sink noisily. Eren covered his face with his other hand, collapsing to the ground, almost sobbing.

"I didn't even feel it..."

Armin knew he had to do something, anything, to save his friend from the suffocating box he had put himself into.

* * *

Eren was now alone on the couch.

Armin had said he would be gone five minutes, leaving him to his apartment that they shared together.

Which was quite odd considering Armin had almost been attached to him, also considering how much time they spent together.

He tried turning on the TV, but could not focus on the characters moving within the box. All he could think about was Mikasa.

_Mikasa. _

Even thinking her name brought tears to his seawater coloured eyes. He squeezed them closed quickly, to try and stop the onflow of emotions from leaking out in a embarrassing manner. He wiped his face on his sleeve for what seemed like the 11th time that night, making him sigh in wanton.

He glanced at the bandage Armin had put around his injured hand. He knew the cuts should have throbbed. But they were nothing compared to the hole that was in his chest, left by his only love.

He wanted her back so bad. Wanted to hold her, love her, tell her he was sorry for whatever he did to bring this on them. That he would make it better. In his head, the scenario played out.

* * *

_She would run back into his arms, wearing the red scarf he had kindly given her when they were just children, hugging him tightly. She would nuzzle his chest as he wrapped his own arms around her, feeling complete once again. _

"_Eren..." She would sigh lovingly to him like she did privately. _

_He would lift up her chin with his finger and stare into her eyes with pure, unadulterated, adoration. She would gaze back at him with the same look._

_She would try to speak, but he would stop her with the finger that was holding her delicate but sharp chin. Then, he would lean down and barely whisper, "Don't talk." and press his lips to hers chastely. Yes, it would be innocent and sweet at first, before the want, pain, and suffering broke through and he would kiss her with as much passion as he could muster. He would bow her back and she would gladly bend with him, trying to keep up with his mouth, moaning softly._

_He would bite her lip teasingly, feeling the passion and emotion over take him, before Mikasa would pull away, gasping for breath, lips parted and swollen from his onslaught. _

"_I need you." He would breath out again, with a needing tone, following her, not wanting to loose any contact. She would blush hotly, almost embarrassed at his more than subtle request. _

"_I need you too." She would admit with a whisper and his stomach would knot. _

"_Show me." He would demand of her, as she would start to shed her clothing._

* * *

Eren was jolted out of his thoughts by Armin re-entering their home, with a bulky box. He sat up in alarm, then laid back down as his fears were rested.

"I'm back!" Armin called and Eren did not answer, as he felt himself plunge deeper into his pit of darkness.

"What'd you get." Eren droned, only the least bit curious.

"Comfort!"

Eren scoffed.

"They sell that in boxes? Heh, you should have bought them out to make a dent in my pile of shit."

Armin plopped his coat on the table, balancing the box carefully on his hip, as if something were alive inside the box. This perked Eren's curiosity enough to distract him from his pain. He peered over the back of the couch, staring at the plain cardboard.

The younger blonde made his way into the living room, setting the box down carefully in his lap, a slight scratching noise sounding inside it.

Eren frowned at it.

"The hell did you bring into my house, Armin...?"

Armin grinned as best as he could.

"You have to promise not to hurt him, feed him every day, and give him a hug when you feel like dying."

Eren raised a brow.

"...Fine...?"

Armin opened the box, and there sitting in the box, was the most sassy, uninterested, looking cat Eren had ever seen in his life.


End file.
